In Mood for Love - Jin is dead
by midnightkirin
Summary: BTS- this is for all BTS fans and for everyone who's curious. It is about the BTS videos: prologue, Run MV and I Need U MV. Don't panic if you don't know about the theory I'll put a link with the explanation at the beginning of my fanfiction. BANGTAN BOYS
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hello my dear readers, I have promised to link a video here, please watch it if you haven't done yet.**

 **due to complications it will only show "watch?v=5Z_cAeU3KuU" if I put the link here. Please write wwwyoutubecom/ in front of it of course with two full stops where they should be, but if I write them there it won't show it. If there are still complications just search for "bts prologue theory" in youtube and watch Steven Deng KPOP's video.**

 **I think the idea behind those three videos is really great and touching and it made me want to write a fanfiction. It is about how I think the boys would feel if it really happened. I tried to match everything with what happens in the videos. I write from different views to show everyone's feelings. I think even non-kpoppers will like the story or people who are new to the ARMY fandom. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

He was worrying about the others. After all, he felt like he was responsible for them. they once agreed on him being the leader of them, what Namjoon didn't take seriously back then. They said it was because without him they wouldn't be the way they were because he was the one who brought them together. And now all that was left was a big mess. A mess, which should be put back into order. And Namjoon felt like he was the one responsible for doing so. Thus he grabbed his phone and called the youngest. It didn't took long until Jungkook picked up, answering with "Hello Hyung", and street noises in the background. "Hey Jungkook. How're you doing?" There was a brief silence before the one on the other side of the line sighed and responded "I've been better for sure, but I guess it was worse the past days. I'm in between fine and giving up but it's getting better day by day. It's just hard, you know? But I guess everyone feels like that, right? Why're you calling Hyung?"

"Taehyung phoned me yesterday. It's been a hard night but he's sleeping soundly now. I'll tell you about what happened as soon as we meet again. And well, it got me worried so I thought about phoning you guys and you're the second one I'm calling."

"Who's the first?"

"Yoongi. He didn't pick up though. I thought, maybe you could pay him a visit if you've got the time. Would be nice if you text me afterwards if he's alright, if you're going."

"Sure thing, Hyung. I'm near his apartment anyway."

"Thanks mate. See you later, bye." "Bye."

Jungkook put his phone into his jacket and stopped walking around aimlessly, with the destination of Yoongi's house. It felt good to hear a familiar voice again. It seemed like Namjoon was quite well now, though he was still sad for sure. However, it felt like he got back his composure as the first one of them and now he tried to pick up the others one by one. Jungkook was kicking a stone while eating a lollipop he pilfered from the shop hundred meters behind him. He himself too, was getting his composure back, the past days he spend with thinking about everything. Like really everything, every single thing that happened to him so far and he came to the conclusion that he would not want to lose the others and even if Jin wasn't there anymore the other were and he himself, too.

The youngest arrived at Yoongi's apartment. He knew where the key for the front door was hidden so he went in without knocking. He assumed the older one would be downstairs in his room and he was right. He sat on the ground looking up to Junkook who stood at the top of the staircase. He slowly walked down greeting his best friend "Hey, whatcha doing?" All the other did was to shrug his shoulders. Observing the room Jungkook noticed that there were some liquor on the desk and a chaos of clothes, books and shoes. There was even a broken glass in the corner. The black haired boy sat down on the armchair near the mirror. He looked on the floor thinking about a question or a topic he could talk about with the older one. Yoongi stood up and turned to face the desk with liquor on it, his back facing Jungkook. Thinking back he should have acted differently. All the stress this caused could have been avoided if he'd acted differently.

Yoongi started speaking:

* * *

 **author note:** **Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave some reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**author note: Hello! I'm back with a new chapter. After I read Moniquesylum's review I was so happy that I immediately wrote the next chapter. I hope you'll like it and more reviews are welcomed. Please enjoy, my dear readers!**

* * *

Yoongi started speaking:

"This is so unfair."  
 _I know…_

"This is so incredibly unfair!" Jungkook flinched at the others outcry.

"Why did it have to be Jin? Why couldn't anyone else die?" Now the black-haired looked up and whispered: "Yoongi-hyung…"

"I don't care about no one; I just wanted us to stay friends forever! Why was he taken away from us?"

Yoongis voice was trembling as he spoke and with the time he clenched his fists and started to shout. By the end of his question he swept away all of the bottles and glasses on the desk towards the staircase. Jungkook stood up saying the others name and trying to grab his shoulders. However, Yoongi cast off his hand and now faced Jungkook. The older one was crying; he seemed to be really in pain. The youngest hugged him tightly also trying to calm the other but he was pushed away so hard he hit the wall. Slowly Jungkook started to get pissed and thought that if Yoongi wouldn't listen if he's nice to him the younger would try another way. Maybe Yoongi would listen to his fist; he hit him right into his face – so hard that Yoongi tumbled and fell on the stairs. Jungkook grabbed his jacket and pulled him up on his feet. He was already sorry for hitting the other. It seemed like the older one calmed down a little so Jungkook loosened his grip. He should have not though because now he got pushed down by the mint-haired. Jungkook looked up at the other who now held a chair in his hands. Jungkook sat in front of the armchair and the mirror was next to him. Yoongi screamed enraged and threw the chair with all of his might at the mirror, which naturally broke up into thousands of pieces.

Then he left. Jungkook flinched when Yoongi shut the door loudly.  
He was right. Everything he said was what Jungkook had thought too. Why did it have to be Jin? Why had he left? But the black-haired knew that there was no answer for these questions. Jungkook realized that Jin wasn't gone. He was still with them, watching over every single one of them carefully. Jungkook was sure of that but… His rage overflew and he hit the wall, where the mirror used to be with his bare hand. Why wouldn't Yoongi talk with him? Why did he reject him? He wanted to help him; he was his friend after all.

After a while he got up and went to his house. He let himself fall on his bed and covered his eyes with his hands. He sighed and sat up straight staring at his closet. He didn't intend to get into a fight with Yoongi when he visited him. Everything seemed to have gone completely the wrong way and it pissed him off. With his head in his hands he sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor and reproaching himself for driving his best friend away. He suddenly noticed a warm hand on his tensed shoulder and looked up immediately. It was their leader Namjoon with Taehyung accompanying him. They greeted him, he greeted back and then they sat down: Taehyung on the small sofa on the right side of the room and Namjoon on the table next to the sofa. Taehyung gave a pizza box to Namjoon who put it on his lap. "So how's Yoongi?" was Namjoon's first question.

* * *

 **author note:I hope you liked it! I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible, however, i have to do a lot for school these days so maybe it will take a little longer. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**author note: Long time no see, minna! I'm sorry for not updating for two months or so but be delighted! This chapter is as long as usually two chapters are! I hope you guys like it and I'll try to update sooner this time.**

* * *

"So how's Yoongi?" was Namjoon's first question.

Jungkook sighed deeply and looked away; he felt like he messed up his job given to him by Namjoon. He didn't want to tell them that he had screwed up and driven Yoongi away. He sighed once more before looking his leader in the eyes.

His reaction alone made Namjoon worry again. It seemed like it didn't go well with Yoongi, what he was already apprehensive of. When the youngest looked him in the eyes, the leader saw guilt and shame. "I hit him," was Jungkook's short answer. Namjoon's eyes grew big and he asked: "You- you hit him?" The other nodded and looked away again. With his right hand he ran through his hair and said once again: "He was angry and crying and I tried to calm him down but he pushed me away all the time and so I got angry and hit him. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have." Namjoon wasn't particularly angry at the black-haired boy – Jungkook usually didn't get angry that fast and as far as Namjoon knew he never have hit someone before – but angry at the situation. Yoongi was moody and so Namjoon wasn't sure what he would do now that he ran away. All the leader could do was to continue to worry and pray for nothing bad to happen.

To his surprise, Taehyung piped up: "Well, but you did. Nothing can be done about that. But I don't think you've done anything wrong by visiting Hyung. Since we found out that he needs more time for himself now after you visited him. I assume if he was in his room until today, he needed someone to make him break out of his sad trance. Stop blaming yourself, Jungkookie; he surely comes back after he had enough time for himself." Since he woke up about half an hour ago, he had barely talked. Namjoon knew why and was okay with his silence, however, he thought what he said to Jungkook was quite harsh. Jungkook himself had had better days and now Taehyung trying to lecture him might not have been the best solution. But it unexpectedly was. The younger one's look was first shocked but then it grew sad and he nodded:"I hope you're right."

The oldest in the room was getting uncomfortable when both of them turned silent so he said: "Let's eat something, before the pizza's cold." Namjoon opened the pizza box, took a piece out, put it in my mouth and handed it to the youngest. He took it and a piece as well before handing it to Taehyung.

The brown-haired boy didn't feel hungry at all; he still had this unpleasant feeling in his stomach, which kept him from eating since yesterday. He didn't really feel well but he didn't want to complain because Namjoon helped him through these past hours and he really wanted to be happy for Namjoon to stop worrying but he couldn't there was this numbness – this strange sadness and this empty feeling that was unpleasant and annoying like he was in a cage and couldn't get out. He wanted to scream or run away but he couldn't. Even if he ran there was no exit to run to. Nowhere to go to. And even if he screamed there was no one who'd hear him. this cage would probably – hopefully open up itself someday. But right now there was no way to escape from this onerous cage. He felt so restless because he wanted this feeling to end but he couldn't do anything. All he could do was to wait but time seemed to stand still just in order to make him suffer longer. The pizza he chewed on tasted like cardboard and he wanted to spit it out and stop eating. But he couldn't. he needed to put up a front so that Namjoon would not worry. He felt empty. Empty because he felt like he couldn't stop going around in circles and because there was nothing he could do to go back. To turn back time and undo what happened. He didn't even wanted to cry – it didn't help anymore. At first it did; the time when he cried and Namjoon stayed by his side, stroking down his spine to comfort him.

But tears seemed meaningless now. They would be self-pity because he couldn't do anything but still suffered. When he chewed on his last bite Jungkook asked him: "Hyung, wanna take a shower?" Taehyung looked at his clothes and his hands and although Namjoon gave him new clothes to wear and washed his hands and face yesterday he still looked like shit. Just like he felt. The older one nodded and stood up intending to leave the room and go to the bathroom when suddenly their leader grabbed his hand. "While you're showering, should I tell him?" Taehyung gazed tiredly at Jungkook and while looking at him he nodded and said to Namjoon: "I'm back in ten minutes. Don't make me listen to it." He saw that Namjoon nodded out of the corner of his eyes. Then he left the two of them and went to the bathroom to stand under the streaming hot water for eight minutes and actually showering just for two.

Though he almost forgot about it, Jungkook was curious and worried about what had happened to Taehyung. The older one, who used to be cheerful 24 hours the whole week through and smiling every second had turned to an expressionless guy who seemed done with his life. When he had looked at the black-haired his eyes might have looked at him but Jungkook hadn't felt the other present. His gaze hadn't actually reached the outside rather than stayed inside. It was difficult to describe, however, it was deeply saddened.

"So what happened?" Their youngest asked their leader. The other took a deep breath before he stated: "Well, it ain't easy to say." He sat up straight and rubbed his palms together before he took a deep breath again. "Okay, I'll just blurt it out: …"

* * *

 **author note: OKAY! Hope you guys liked it, leave a review and read on soon! Thanks to my follower and people who favourited my story - you keep me writing! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**author note: Hola mis queridos lectores - no lo sé si está correcto pero es que i don't care! Sorry for all those who don't speak spanish - here the translation: Hello my dear readers - i don't know if this is right but i don't care! I'm sorry for my stupid author note. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll just blurt it out: Tae killed his father."

Initially there was silence. Jungkook repeated the olders words in his head in order to get what they actually imply. He killed his father. Killed. His father. Jungkook swallowed. "Oh my god" was all he could say. "Well", Namjoon said and cleared his throat "he told me he went home after having a drink down the street when he heard his father shout. Then he heard that he hit someone. His mother whimpered. He lost his temper, he told me, and walked into the room, where the sounds came from and grabbed a bottle that was placed on the table. After that he can't remember what happened

He just knows that he suddenly stood there holding a broken bottle with blood everywhere. On his hands, his shirt, his trousers. On the bottle and on the floor. And then he saw his father lying motionlessly on the ground. He turned to his mother, who stood at the wall and watched him, expressionless with her hands covering her mouth.

Then he rushed out of his house and ran. He ran until he couldn't anymore and went into a old, collapsed house and cried. He told me he doesn't know anymore for how long he've been there, he lay there crying until it was too cold to stay so he called me. I picked him up and we drove to my apartment.

He told me the whole story and started crying again. He also told me his mother called him but that he was too afraid to pick up. So I called her back with the idea that maybe we could arrange a story so that Tae wouldn't have to go to jail. Fortunately she wanted him to stay with her at home, too because she knew he didn't intend to kill his father and because he protected her. She felt guilty too. Well, we're now waiting for a call from his mother. We agreed on telling the police that Tae didn't contact her and she would call him to tell him to come back home, best when a cop is with her. Then he goes back home, they'll tell the cop, who's a acquaintance of his mother, that his father killed himself and Tae tried to stop him. because the cop knows that his father had a drinking problem he'd surely believe them and since they live in a poor part no one cares how his father actually died – if it was really suicide or not."

After Namjoon finished with what he knew about what happened with Tae he leaned back at the wall of the small room. The owner of the room was shocked, of course, probably trying to process the story told to him. Namjoon hoped that everything would turn out right- that their story would work and that Tae wouldn't have to go to prison. The leader knew that the younger already had problems dealing with the fact that he had killed his father. Namjoon didn't think Tae did any wrong by stopping his father from hurting his mother. That the old man got himself killed by abusing his family is fate Namjoon concludes.

Suddenly a ringtone sounded – Jungkook and Namjoon looked for its source when they found Tae's phone where he had sat before. Namjoon looked at Jungkook but since the other did not seem to have a clue what to do either, Namjoon picked up. "Hello?"

* * *

 **author note: THAAAANKS for reading, hope you liked it! Next chapter maybe will be updated today as well, hopefully - you need to be patient with me I will soon have to take exams for my A-levels so I won't have that much time. Therefore, I'll try to write ahead today, don't know if it'll be possible. Thanks for writing reviews - don't stop, it motivates me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: Guuyyys! I am back! And unbelievably sorry for not updating for like forever. I've been busy like hell because of school but that's all over so I try to update more again. With their comeback they I guess finished "In the Mood for Love" so I hurry up and finish this fic as well, although I have the feeling that will require a lot of chapters so I should be working harder. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it's quite long actually, longer than the others, although I didn't really plan that but well. Have fun reading!**

* * *

Suddenly a ringtone sounded – Jungkook and Namjoon looked for its source when they found Tae's phone where he had sat before. Namjoon looked at Jungkook but since the other did not seem to have a clue what to do either, Namjoon picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello?" Someone cleared his throat before asking: "Namjoon, is it you?" The leader recognized the voice of Tae's mother and immediately responded: "Yes, it is. Tae is showering at the moment. Should I pass on something to him?" The cop was probably with her, Namjoon assumed.

The middle-aged woman answered: "Namjoon dear, could you send him home? Kim Jinyoung-ssi is with me and said that there is nothing to be afraid of. Please tell him to come home." Her voice sounded caring and a little trembling. Whether she acted or not, Namjoon did not know, however, he believed everything would go well.

"Of course, Miss Kim. I'll drive him home in my car as soon as he's finished. Don't worry."

Hoseok, or Hobi, how they called him after he claimed he should be called J-Hope from now on, had a breakdown yesterday in the evening. Apparently he took the wrong pills, or too much of them, Jimin couldn't quite remember. When he got a phone call from the hospital to be informed that Hobi was stationed there, all he needed to know was when he could visit and which room the other was in – for what kind of reason Hobi was there seemed unimportant to Jimin. A lot of thing had seemed unimportant recently and the orange-haired boy had started to care less and less. He hadn't met one of the others till this day, which at first was nagging at his mind because he felt like he should be with his friends, supporting them and being supported by them.

However, after a while when they didn't contact him neither he told himself that it was okay to not meet with them. just then when he opened the door to Hobi's room and his eyes met with those of Hobi, who tried to give a smile which turned out to be a sad and pained grimace rather than anything similar to a smile, his heart ached and he knew how bloody wrong he had been. "Jiminie" the other croaked what caused him to cough. Jimin's heart broke at the sight of his friend's condition and he decided he would try his best to cheer up his hyung and make him feel better. He grabbed one of the pillows which had been put on a table near Hobi's bed and walked towards the older.

Yoongi knew he probably made the other worry when he ran away. Jungkook was very likely waiting for Yoongi to come back so that he could apologize. The mint-haired shook his head in disapproval because there was nothing the younger needed to apologize for, although the older was annoyed by the pounding pain in his cheek which had reached his head a while ago, causing an unbearable headache added to the one he already had from the liquor he had consumed over the past days, that were just details and he knew that it was his fault that he got hit and that it was his fault that the other worried. However, at the moment he didn't care, he couldn't. He could not because had to care about his own worries, about his own problems and he wanted them to be solved before he met with the younger again. Walking down the roads few blocks away from his apartment he noticed towards where he was walking. He was near the younger's house and with that realization came the answer to his question. He wanted to know what would make him able to break free from this sadness, what would help him fight the restlessness he had felt for the past days. It was the feeling that welled up inside him when he saw their youngest walking down the stairs to the older's room. The room that had held Yoongi captured inside – inside of his sadness and self-pity. What he needed was the other's attention, him comforting Yoongi and helping him find the way back to the self the older used to be. Resolved, Yoongi headed towards the younger's house determined to find the exit to the labyrinth he had been stuck in since Jin's death.

"Well, then I guess I'll go and bring Tae home as soon as he's finished with showering. His mother called and asked me to bring him home. Do you want to come as well?"

Jungkook shook his head and denied Namjoon's question. "I'll stay home and take a nap I guess. I'm feeling tired. Take care of Tae-hyung." Namjoon nodded, he could understand that the younger felt tired. His fight with Yoongi and the shocking news Namjoon had informed him about must have taken their toll on an eighteen year old. "Just call me if you need anything, 'kay?" "Sure. Thanks, hyung." Namjoon smiled at the younger when the door was opened by the second youngest, who dragged himself towards Namjoon to sit down beside him, when said one grabbed his hand and stood up. "Your mother called", Namjoon told the other noticing a spark of fear in the other's eyes before he nodded numbly. Suddenly they heard the front door being pushed open and close before a mint-haired Yoongi came into view. Jungkook was immediately on his feet and called out to him "Hyung!"

Yoongi spotted the other two of their group, Tae and Namjoon and couldn't help but feel disappointed for whatever reason. Most likely because he didn't want to show anyone his pathetic state beside of Jungkook, his best friend. Yoongi had imagined to meet the other worrying his ass off, alone in his room but it seemed he was wrong and their youngest had already company. His eyes sting and he was about to turn around and walk away again when Namjoon piped up "We were just about to leave." Jungkook nodded and wished them good luck with whatever they needed it for Yoongi didn't know. They left, Namjoon saying a quick bye and patting the mint-haired on his back and Taehyung barely looked at him, giving him a light nod when he did. Yoongi didn't really pay attention to the younger's lack of spirit and missed out on his unusual behavior. The only thing on his mind was what a terrible friend he was, feeling relieved when they left. However, he couldn't help but focus on himself now. He needed to be selfish because he felt like that was the only way he could recover from this grey world he's been kept in the past days.

Jimin stood in front of him with a pillow over his shoulder smiling slightly.

"What are you planning to do with that?"

* * *

 **author note: Hope you liked it! Thank you for the reviews and for following/favouriting my story!**


End file.
